Decisions
by Sgurl
Summary: Its finished! Hikaru is dating Haruhi and waits patiently for her...shes late. Hikaru decides to get her himself only to see somthing he wasnt expecting. Review please. TamaxHaru the cutest couple ever :3
1. Shes mine

Story: Hard decisons

Chapter 1 : Shes mine

Pairing: TamakixHaruhi

Catergory: Drama/romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. Hatori Bisco does... so dont sue me ;D

Shes mine

* * *

Hikaru waited patienty for Haruhi at the expensive restruant that took him weeks to get a reservation at. 

"Would you like to order yet sir?" said the waitress with the french accent.

"No not yet i'm waiting for some one." Hikaru said. It had been the fourth time that night the the waitress came to take his order. He sighed and played with the jewel incrusted fork. Hikaru hated waiting...He stood from the table.

_'I guess i'll have to get her myself.'_

* * *

_**Knock knock**_

Haruhi stood and opened the door and there stood the person she was least expecting.

"Senpai.."

'She looks beautiful' Tamaki thought.

Haruhi was dressed in a beatiful dark blue evening dress that stoopped at her knees. Her hair was pinned up with the diamond pin he had given her for her birthday (it was a surprise that she even accepted it.)

'Oi I cant get distracted now I have to finish what I came here for.'

"Haruhi can I come in?"

"Sure Senpai but you have to make it fast I have a date with Hikaru."

"Ah.. I see, ok then." Tamaki twitched knowing that his Haruhi was going on a date with that selfish twin, Hikaru.

Tamaki sat by Haruhi on the couch. He liked that fact that they were sitting so close. He blushed a little.

"Senpai?"

_'Damnit i've gotten distracted again.'_

"Haruhi.." he grinned " I've noticed when you're with other men I get jealous. I've noticed that when you smile it makes me smile. And when you're happy..lets just say i'm more than happy." He was fiddling his thumbs and blushing like mad.

She was blushing too.. this was a good sign right?

"All those reasons (and help from Kyouya) have lead me to the fact that I maybe..prehaps..No most definetly love you."

_'Dear mother in heaven..why does this idiot pick now to confess?'_ Haruhi thought in agony _'Why now?'_

Of course she loved him too..but she was with Hikaru and it wouldnt be fair to him.

"Haruhi please say somthing."

She was too deep in thought to hear him.

" Tamaki I love you too..idiot. bu-"

She didnt have a chance to finish because her mouth was covered by his kiss.

"Haruhi.." he trailed kisses down her neck "that makes me so happy."

"Tamaki..I have to atleast call Hikaru and tell him I cant make it."

"Then you'll break up with him right mon cherie?"

"I guess so..." she said as she was drawn into another kiss.

"Good because I cant bare to share you with any one else." Tamaki said in such

a seductive voice that it made Haruhi shiver.

He laid her on the couch again and began trailing more kisses on her neck untill the door opened and they met eyes with a very angry Hikaru.

* * *

"W-what the hell is this?!" Hikaru hollered. 

Haruhi and Tamaki stood up hastily.

"We had a date today and I find you here with this idiot what the hell is going on?"

Haruhi turned her head. She couldnt face him now.

"Hikaru just calm down this is my fault." Tamaki said.

"Why dont you just shut up! She was mine..!"

"Haruhi is not property or a toy!" Tamaki growled.

Hikaru stumbled back..he was wrong she **_was _**a toy she was _**his.**_

Haruhi was close to tears...This was all because of her. She shrunk behind Tamaki and grabbed his shirt.

Hikaru noted how she clutched on Tamaki. he cracked "Y-you just stay the hell away from her!"

He charged at Tamaki. Tamaki dodged and tried to grab his fist before Hikaru accidentally hurt Haruhi. Too late. Haruhi went flying towards the wall.

_**Thump**_

Tamaki was at her side in an instant.

"Haruhi" he pleaded "please wake up."

Hikaru stared at Haruhi's uncouncious body. '_What have I done? This isnt my fault..Its not..He dodged it was his fault..not my fault.'_ Hikaru felt for the first time in his life...that he would actually cry.

She mumbled about a headache.

Thank god she was ok, Hikaru thought.

Tamaki turned to face him hatred clearly in his eyes.

"Get out."

"N-no." 'God I have to get a hold of my self for Haruhi's sake.' He thought.

Tamaki stood and got closer.

"I can take care of her just fine Suoh." Hikaru said bitterly.

"Heh, funny considering your the one who did it." replied Tamaki.

"You sure have a lot to say for a son of a french whore."

Tamaki's fist slammed into Hikaru's face.

"Get the hell out."

"I will but remember this..Shes mine." with that Hikaru left.

"Bastard." muttered Tamaki.


	2. Damn him

Disclaimer: I dont own ouran

Chapter 2 : Hikarus POV

Story: Decisons

Hikaru's POV

* * *

"I'll leave but remeber this...she's mine." I left Haruhi's apartment and searched for my cell phone..I needed a ride home.

"Damn, I must've left it at home."

I stepped down the stone steps in search of a pay phone. I have to get out of here and find a way to get Haruhi back tomorrow.

_'Who does he think he is anyways?' Haruhi accepeted my feelings when I confessed..Not his. He couldnt stand seeing any one else happy. Just because his life is miserable everyone elses doesnt have to be.'_

I started towards the curb.

_'Thank god..a payphone.'_

I picked up the phone (dispite all the other disgusting things people could've done to it) And called home.

"Ah..Kaoru..I need a ride."

"Thought you were on a date with Haruhi."

"Me too."

"Fine. Where are you anyways?"

"Haruhi's house.." I could tell what he was thinking on the other line. " Nothing happened Kaoru just hurry up."

"Ok ok.. Give me 10 minutes."

I sat along the curb. I looked around.. _'things looked peacefull here at night' _I thought wearily. The stores were lit up..and it was nice and quiet..I must've dosed off.

"Hika-chan?"

I jolted awake. Some one was practically poking a hole in my arm.

"Hika-chaaaann its foolish to sleep here you know..unless you're doing somthing serious like buying cake."

_'Ah..Hunny'_

"Hunny-senpai..wheres Mori?"

"Hes alseep I didnt want to wake him." Hunny said with a smile.

"Oh I see, and what exactly are you doing here?' It was odd seeing Hunny here at night but even stranger that he wasnt with Mori.

"Well I asked Tamaki why he **had** to visit Haru-chans house ..he told me Haru-chan was sick.."

_'Heh liar'_

"So I decided to bring her some medicine im kinda late though I had just ordered lots of cakes. I had strawberry,chocolate and hm vanilla with-"

He must've noticed my expression because he stopped.

"Whats wrong Hika-chan?"

_'Ah where to begin'_ I thought miserably.

* * *

-

(A/N) I really dont know how to end this...I'm making it up as I go xD Review please and your ideas are welcome ;D Argh I really should've planned this out. I'm just typing anything


	3. Rivals

Disclaimer: I do not own ouran

Chapter: Rivals

* * *

It was Tuesday...one day after the_ 'incident'_. Todays theme was 'Pirates'. Haruhi was in a dark brown Pirates blouse with of course...an eye patch. All of the other host pretty much had the same outfits but in diffrent colors. Kaoru was in red, Mori was in black, Kyouya was in blue, and Hunny was in pink. As for Tamaki well..(A/N think of a jack sparrow with blonde dreads xD)

_'Oddly everything is going like usual.' Except Hikaru refusing to take clients and to wear the outfit._ Haruhi thought grimly. _'Dear mother in heaven..Whats going to happen?'_

"Princess...you're eyes remind me of the sea as they are beautiful and go on for miles and miles."

Tamaki said to his client who had just fainted in his embrace although not before letting out a fangirl scream of course.

Haruhi couldn't help but think_...This is not the way things are supposed to be..we cant leave it undone this way._ As if on cue, Hikaru stepped out a slight grin playing on his face.

"Tamaki."

Tamaki turned while in the midst of entertaining his client.

"Hikaru."

"I declare you as...my **rival."**

Tamaki practically fell out of his seat. _'What the heck is he doing.'_

"Do you accept or are you afraid that you'll lose?"

"Fine, although I obviously already won the love of my beautiful Haruhi." Tamaki replied gallantly.

"Heh," snorted Hikaru "I will not lose."

"What makes you think I will?" A slight smile showing on Tamaki's face.

"Ohohohoho! A love triangle I see?!"

Every one turned to see Renge.

"How will this turn out? Will Haruhi find his true love? Who will be rejected? Hehe I could eat 3 bowls of rice now!" Renge yelled.

Screams of over active girls filled the third Music room.

"Ah..." said Mori

"Interesting." Kyouya stated.

"Eh?" Kaoru said dumbfounded.

"Look Takaishi I brought more cake!" squeeled Hunny.

_'Oh Boy...'_ thought a tired Haruhi.

* * *

Hehe :D Made that up on the spot too! I think I know how to end now No flames please I'm 13 it might make me cry :,( 


	4. Complicated

Disclaimer: I dont own ouran

Chapter: Haruhi's POV

A/N: I can make them ooc if I want D: 

* * *

I got my things and started home.The sky was awfully cloudy and dark. I wanted to get home and think this all over.

So...

Tamaki and Hikaru are now rivals once friends. I cheated on Hikaru with Tamaki.

I rubbed my cheek where I got hit. What am I going to do? I tried so hard to keep my life simple and reach my goal, but now everthings just-

"Haru-hiiiii." Tamaki screamed.

Complicated.

"Y-you dropped t-this." He was panting looked like he ran all the way to return it

"Thanks Senpai." I smiled

"Haruhi."

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if...I walked you home." He said a small blush creeping on his face.

"No not really." I said.

The walk was in awkward silence.

"Ah..Haruhi..." Tamaki said breaking the silence, "I was wondering if you maybe like Hikaru also."

At that time I didnt know.

"Well I-"

Haruhi! What are you doing walking home with this..unforgivable Suoh boy?" My dad yelled from the door of our apartment.

I was saved. I usually dont run away from my problems but right now it seemed necessary.

"Dad you're going to work now?"

"Yes, and I hate to leave you alone again but the boss neeeds me!" He hugged me very tightly. I wormed out of his embrace.

"Ok dad." I answered nonchalantly.

"Dont let that rapscallion in the house." He said with a smile.

Tamaki went to his corner. I sighed things are so complicated when he is around.

"I was just going to let him in for tea."

Tamaki brightened up at this.

"Just for tea...nothing else so dont get any ideas Suoh."

Too late Tamaki was already fantasizing.

"Bye Haruhi."

"See ya dad."

I went up to our apartment while Senpai twirled next to me.

"I cant wait to have tea at your house..alone!" He was imaginig things again.

"Just come in Senpai."

I went in the kitchen to make the tea.

_'I was wondering if you like Hikaru also'_

I really dont know. I came out with the tea and again there was awkward silence.

"Haruhi you still didnt answer me."

_Oh bother_.

He scooted to the seat next to me.

"Haru-hiii, Answer meee." He said in my face.

"Stop being an idiot. I told you that I-"

He kissed me.

Before I knew it he had taken me in his arms.

"Senpai.." He stroked my hair and held me close.

"I love you."

...complicated isnt so bad...

* * *

A/N:There you go. I need more reviews before I put on my next chappie D: Review Review Review!!! 


	5. Bedtime thoughts

Tamaki's POV

Disclaimer I dont own ouran D:

Sorry I didnt write for awhile. I didnt feel like it and I had no ideas, the reviews helped :3 Made me happy.

* * *

I ran my fingers through my hair, this competion with Hikaru was draining me. Just yesterday he tried to _kiss_ her.

I sighed , and turned on my bed.

Why doesnt she just reject him? Whay doesnt she just tell him to stop? Why?

The thoughts stormed to my head until I came across the most unpleasant conclusion.

_'She may like him...'_

I stood up and paced huriedly across my room.

_'Haruhi like **him**? No couldnt be...'_ I stumbled on one of Antoinettes toys and fell.

I laid there, pondering hopelessy about Haruhi's feelings.

"Master Suoh, why are you laying on the ground at this time of night?"

It was one of my maids.

"Ah.." I had no idea what to say.

"Is somthing troubling you?"

It was funny how fast my maids get caught up in my personal issues, but I needed some one to talk to.

I told her everything. I even told her about mistaking Haruhi for a boy on the first day of school. I stood there helplessly waiting for her to say somthing..._anything._

"Wow." I heard her mutter.

"Y-yea. What should I do.?"

"Well I **do** think that she should hurry along and reject this Hikaru boy. Since she hasnt... she may have feelings for him aswell."

I groaned and threw Antoinettes toy across the room.

"As for you.." She pointed an accusing finger in my face "Did you really have to go after her once she was dating Hikaru couldnt you have done it earlier?"

"I found out I liked her while she was dating him." I lied. Actually a week before they dated I had a plan...

**_Tamaki's inner mind theater_**

_"Haruhi" I say while I caress her cheek "I love you."_

_She blushes and looks away._

_"Senpai I've always loved you. I didnt think I was good enough I am after all just a common-"_

_"Shhh" I say as I bring her into a kiss._

_There are fireworks...! Shes in a pretty dress and-_

"Master Suoh?"

I jolt awake.

"Y-yes?"

"I'll be rooting for you. Fight!" she says and walks out the room.

_'Well I feel a little better...'_

"Tamaki-bochama."

I jump startled When did **_she_** get in my room?!

"A growing boy like you should get some rest. You do have school tomorrow."

I stood from the floor and rushed to my bed

_'I didnt even see her walk in!'_ I thought in horror.

"Right Tamaki-bochama?"

"Y-yes Shima."

* * *

Lolz I love Shima shes the most awesomnest maid lady eva _**REVIEW please pleaseplease TT**_


	6. The decision she made

Chapter: The decision.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran

More reviewsssss please.

* * *

It was 7 am on a Saturday and any sane person would have slept in and that is what Haruhi Fujioka had in mind until she was awoken by fierce banging on her door. She opened the door and there stood Tamaki and Hikaru at each other's throats.

"Why are you here?!" Hikaru screamed.

"Because I wanted to talk to Haruhi. You dont own her you idiot twin." Tamaki replied.

"Eh?! Idiot who are you calling an idiot?"

"You! and why dont you just leave we dont want you here."

"Fat chance i'll leave her alone with you _tono_." Hikaru said mimicingly.

Haruhi couldnt take it any more and shut the door on the two. As she advanced her way upstairs untill the banging started again.

_Oh bother_.

"Haruhiii why would you close the door on me like that?" Tamaki said pouting in her face.

"Senpai its 7 in the morning, its Satuday I want sleep."

"Well I only came to show this twin that im the one you-"

Hikaru pushed him aside.

"Actually I just wanted you to tell this idiot that im the one."

Haruhi couldnt believe what she was hearing.

They wanted her to choose? They wanted her to choose now?

"I...I." They were looking back at her so intently, Haruhi felt sick.

"I...I'm sorry Hikaru." She cast her eyes downwards unable to look him back in the eye.

"Why him?!" Hikaru yelled " What does he have to offer that I dont? I have money...I have looks. Haruhi..."

She felt horrible.

"What does he have that I dont?"

She could feel the hurt in his words, but no matter what Hikaru said she loved Tamaki.

"Im sorry." She tried desperatley to choke back a sob. She picked between two men that she loved.

Yes, she loved Hikaru...but not in the way he wanted. She looked back to Tamaki who held a solemn look on his face , before she knew Hikaru had bolted down the steps running full speed.

"Hika-!"

Tamaki sent her a pleading _'Dont' _look meaning that Hikaru needed to be alone now.

Haruhi sighed and ran her fingers throught her hair.

"What now?" She asked.

Tamaki twirled in place and pulled out a single rose.

"Be mine always and forever mon cherie?"

Haruhi was startled for a moment but then let a small smile form on her lips.

* * *

Well there you go if get reviews then i'll put up my next chapter. 


	7. My brother

chapter: My brother.

This is in Kaoru's Pov...

I just love him so much. He is too sweet.

Disclaimer: I do not own ouran.

* * *

The limo was making its way down the block to Haruhi's house. I was really anxious to see how things had turned out. I wonder how she rejected Tamaki. I thought sadly. 

Ever since the day...I realized Hikaru's feelings for Haruhi I felt crushed. Our world had gotten so much bigger and she was the intruder.

Although being the idiot that Hikaru is he finally realized it himself. All I could do was happily cheer for him on the sidelines and offer a supporting smile. Although I was quietly dying on the inside.

I sighed.

Its not like Hikaru would leave me for her completely.

_Right?_

I had nothing against Haruhi, infact she was a great friend ,but ever since the day she stole his heart I had always felt uneasy around her. She always played the cool and natural heroine.

There was a sharp turn.

"Augh this damn rain." I heard my driver say "Sorry Master Kaoru."

"Ah no problem."

I then wondered if Haruhi was being held by Hikaru..Maybe he was comforting her from the storm.

_'Maybe I should just go back._ I thought wearily.

The rain didnt look like it was letting up anytime soon.

"Lets turn around this rain is too heavy to see any-"

Thump.

Eh?

"What happened?" I asked panting heavily.

"I-I think we hit somthing!"My driver replied frantically. "I'll go check it out you stay in here and-"

I rushed out the car, maybe it was a dog.

The was rain sticking my hair to my face I ran around the limo to see what we had hit.

I looked infront of the limo, what ever it was... it was delaying my seeing Hikaru. I turned and saw a face identical to my own.

I sunk down to my knees.

"Hikaru..!"

I felt as though I was dreaming. This couldnt be happening... Tears streamed down my eyes.

"Hikaru!"

I crawled over to Hikaru.

"Master Kaoru..I didnt see him! The rain was-" My driver stuttered

I didn't listen. I couldn't listen. I brushed away the hair that had been in his face.

It looked as if he'd been crying...

I cradled him close and wept.

_"Hikaru... wake up...**please**_..."

He couldnt leave me like this.

He **_wasn't_ **supposed to leave me like this.

_"Hikaru..."_

**_

* * *

_**

DRAMA! Squeee hoped you liked it. I dont know how to end it now because I added that lol. Dont worry I'll maybe make him live D: ...Maybe... xD Review please for next chapter. See ya till then


	8. Kyouya's Hospital

The hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

I think may be the last chapter. This story had an awful lot of Hikaru.

* * *

"Ne, Takaishi...is Hika-chan going to be ok?" Hunny was the first to speak. 

"Ah..." Mori replied although he wasnt sure himself.

They were all sitting in waiting room of Kyouya's hospital, waiting nervously for the news.

Kaoru hadn't spoke since they arrived. Their mother was sobbing heavily in the corner of the hospital.

Haruhi placed her hand on Tamaki's his gripped tightened.

From what they heard about an hour earlier was that Hikaru was in critical condition His legs were broken and he had yet to wake up. The doctor said if the surgery went right he'll be able to walk again, and if not well...

They _**really**_ didnt want to think about that now.

"This is my fault." Haruhi spoke up.

"It was inevitable. You had to tell him your feelings evenually." Kyouya said some how comforting. (A/N Ooc I know..Kyouya being nice? Naw.)

She knew he was only trying to make her feel better, and she thanked him for it but she knew it was her fault. Haruhi sighed deeply.

"Mrs. Hitachiin I would like to speak to you for a second."

Everyone stared at the doctor awaiting the news.

"I will let you all see him in a second," the doctor said smilling " It really is a miracle. He probably wont even need the surgery."

Every one let out the breath that they had been holding for the longest time. Haruhi smiled in relief.

_'He's ok'_

After Mrs.Hitachiin and Kaoru walked out the room they gave them all a reassuring smiles.

"Haruhi."

Yes Kyouya?"

"We will be waiting out here. We all think you need to talk to Hikaru alone."

Tamaki opened his mouth to protest but Kyouya gave him an icey stare.

_Shut up._

Tamaki wimpered and nodded.

"Ah...ok then."

Although Haruhi wasnt ready to face him just yet.

* * *

Hikaru's POV. 

My heart was broken. My legs were broken. What was next?

Haruhi walked in.

She was as beautiful as ever. My heart sank.

She wasn't _mine._

She was _**his...**_

"Hi Hikaru."

"Hey."

There was an awkward silence that filled the room. She fiddled her thumbs and bit her lip.

She was nervous.

I laughed. It was the first time I had seen the cool and collected Haruhi Fujioka look nervous.

"Whats so funny?"

"You."

"Eh?"

I laughed harder she was so clue less, but she was kind, smart, funny, and beautiful-

She laughed too, it had been awhile since I've heard her laugh. I was glad that we could still talk as friends.

_But no matter what..._ I thought to my self

She sent me one of her 'natural' smiles.

_I will always love her_.

* * *

Tamaki's POV 

I wandered around nervously in front of Hikaru's room.

What were they talking about?

What _could_ they be they be talking about?

Oh mon dieu!

They might be doing somthing!

I rushed to the door only to be stopped by Kyouya's unfriendly hand in my face.

_Ow._

"B-but Kyouya they might be doing somthing..."

"Do you really have no trust in Haruhi?" He asked.

"Its not Haruhi I dont trust... its him!"

"Shut up. You're making a scene."

"But.."

"Shes coming out now."

There she was, cute dress and all.

"Haruhiiiii did he try anything like...you know?"

She gave me an ice cold glare. Kinda like Kyouya's.

"He's in a hospital bed with two broken legs."

_Oh yeah._

No wonder you keep getting called a pervert Senpai."

Hunny giggled, and Kaoru snickered.

"I-I was just worried. You know being your boyfriend and all I have a right to worry about these things. I have to protect you. Because..Haruhi I love you!"

She was already down the hall.

Oh well there will be plenty of oportunites to tell her again.

"Haruhii wait up!!"

* * *

Haruhi's POV 

"HARUHI!"

Tamaki was running full speed towards me.

"I told you to wear thissss." He said panting and holding up a blue boy's sweater.

I sighed,

"Tamaki..its too hot for that do you want me to die from a heat stroke?"

"No but...look at all these guys staring at you..."

"Fight them off then."

It was 2 months since, Hikaru was released from the hospital.

Things didnt go back to normal. The whole Host club were with each other on rare occasions such as this one, a day at the beach.

Although there was an ocassional kidnapping here and there.

I felt Tamaki clutch my hand. He was blushing, you would think after going out for a couple of months, he would be used to it.

I kissed him.

He blushed several shades of red.

_Its fun to tease Tamaki_ I thought happily. (Ooc :D)

"Oi Tamaki and Haruhi we are gunna have dinner on the beach tonight!!" Kaoru called from the water.

"Ok!" Tamaki said as he waved to him.

Tamaki started tugging me towards the water.

"Lets play in the water Haruhi!"

"Eh..sure."

"This is funnn."

I giggled he was just like a child. He splashed me again.

I turned to get him back.

I felt a breeze...

Eh?

"Tamaki! Grab it its behind you!"

I pointed frantically for him to retrieve my swim top.

"Get it you baka before it floats away!"

He just stood there.

"Wahhh..." He said dreamily and toppled back into the water with a bloody nose.

**_Pervert_.**

* * *

"Haruhiiiii im sorry!!" 

I fingered the fabric of the blue sweater.

"Sure." I replied

The twins were laughing histerically in the hut, we rented for the dinner.

"You know what Haruhi..." Kaoru placed his arm on my shoulder.

"I think..." Hikaru said placing his arm on my other shoulder.

"We prefer you topless." They both said in unison.

"H-hey!!" shouted Tamaki.

I walked away leaving that scene.

I sighed deeply and sat near the water.

_'Only 3 more weeks until school is back.'_

"Haruhi!"

I turned my head slightly and saw Tamaki.

"The food is ready!"

I smiled as he lead me back into the hut,

_Well...atleast..._

Tamaki turned back and smiled.

_It will be with him..._

_**END**_

* * *

Thats my longest chappie x3 I decided to just end it here I've already thought up a new plot, be on the look out for it :3 

Oh mon dieu means oh my god O.O

REVIEW PLEASE.

The little button isnt to far away D:

Click it.

Click it now please xD.


End file.
